Navody
Na této stránce jsou odkazy na české verze návodů k různým herním činnostem. Některé odkazy jsou ještě neaktivní a příslušné články čekají na zpracování. Základní informace Sekce určená především pro nováčky, najdete zde ty nejzákladnější informace. * Požadavky pro přestup na vyšší úrovně * Jídlo * Reputace * Vlastnosti postav Návody pro jednotlivé úrovně Úrovně I a II * Jak rychle dosáhnout první úrovně * Méně realistická a trochu mrtvolná cesta k první úrovni Úroveň III * Úvod do úrovně třetí aneb než přestoupíte * Pšeničné pole * Kukuřičné pole * Zeleninová zahrádka * Chováme krávy * Chováme prasata * Chováme ovce * Druhe pole Úroveň V * Úvod do páté úrovně * Nemelem nemelem... * Peču vám na to... * Řezníkem být bylo vždy mé přáááánííí * ...i ty truhlíku * Kdybych já byl kovářem a měl jeho sííílu * Jsem jen krejčí * Skoro jako od Myslbeka * Říkají mi strýček Pompo, co zasadím to mi vyroste Úroveň VI * Úvod do třetí úrovně * Zaměření na Státní správu * Zaměření na službu v armádě * Zaměření na službu církvi * Zaměření na Vědu (medicínu) * Seznam dovedností * Seznam knih Úroveň VII * Category:Guides Stavba sídla * Luxusní zboží a jeho spotřeba Celodenní práce Návody vysvětlující jednotlivé možnosti celodenní práce v Brně. * Práce v lese * Sad - sběr ovoce * Jezera - lov ryb * Práce za minimální mezizemskou mzdu * Další celodenní aktivity * Práce v kostele Další návody Ostatní návody netýkající se přímo jednotlivých úrovní a nebo práce. * Duchovní menu a ideje * Knihy dostupné na různých univerzitách * Služba strážníků * Městské milice * Hradby * Granty * Úřady a funkce ve hře * Vytvorenie a prevádzka hospody a kasína * Capitals and "teleporting" Guide * Criminal's Guide * Food guide * Different Objects Guide * Groups, Brigands and Fights Guide * Ideas and the Transcendental Menu Guide * Knowledge Skills Guide * Mentoring and Travelling Program * Mine and Quarry Levels; Upgrading Guide * Poker Texas Hold' Em Guide * Rebellions Guide * Reputation and Trust points Guide * Update on Castle Revolts Guide * "Visiting the Taverns" for Dummies Guide * Your Mood and the Events Guide * army guide * Trading guide Pokročilé funkce Návody týkajúce sa špeciálnych funkcii, ktoré nie sú k dispozícii všetkým hráčom. Tieto funkcie je možné získať aktívnym zapájaním sa do hry. * Grant Holder's Guide * Mayor's Guide * A guide to being Mayor of Bristol (specific to Bristol, Somerset, wood resource capital) * Members of Council Guide * Sergeant's Guide (specific to Somerset) * Mines Superintendent Guide * Mine Output Guide * Tavern Owner's Guide * Town Mentor Guide * Trade Minister Guide * The Trust Acceleration Program Guide * Trade with Town Hall Grants Guide * Training Manual of the Police Force * War Guide * army guide Kalkulátory a iné pomocné nástroje Hráči vytvorili špeciálne nástroje na výpočet alebo zobrazenie niektorých herných prvkov. * Crop Calculators * Items Pricing; Max - Minimum Scale * Wardrobe Simulators * Mine Output Calculator * Univerzálna kalkulačka - FR Category:Guides